


A Claim by the Princess

by RoseWithAllHerThorns



Category: Jooubachi no Oubou | 女王蜂の王房
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/pseuds/RoseWithAllHerThorns
Summary: In this world, it is customary for bee ladies to give drones their emblem as a mark of possession or favoritism.Kaguya's return to the castle leaves her with three drones who gain her mark in their own ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the original canon. If you'd like to know "What the fuck is Jooubachi no Oubou anyways" this post will help you: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/230540.html?thread=1280493964#cmt1280493964
> 
> The AU part is the collars/handkerchiefs and the emblems on them. Although in a canon with so much kink I'm surprised it wasn't already there.  
> 

"Where did you get that?" Kaguya did not rip out Sumeragi's throat. It helped that she was completely unable to carry out her whims. Just a little. There it was, her emblem, wrapped snugly around his belt. As though she'd given him a favor. As though he had her favor.

He smiled at her, hollow and filled with amusement. "There aren't any guards outside your room just yet, princess." It was... useful.

She hated him. 

. : . : . : .

Rin didn't struggle, when she finally leaned down to run her fingers along his neck. Dug her nails under the strap of his collar and pulled at it, only not mauling that scrap of leather because of the delicate flesh it encased. When it did come lose, she threw it into the wall with a resounding slap.

Rin flinched, and then stilled again. She tied the new one together much more carefully, the knot almost so small that she couldn't make it out. She wasn't sure that she could take it off again, if she ever needed to. The thought almost coaxed a smile from her, despite the concern harshening the corners of her mouth at how ill at ease Rin was. She wouldn't let him take the blame for this murder, of course. She'd ordered Utsuro to do it, and so it was hers to take responsibility for, as surely as he would wear her sign now.

A necklace dangled around her own neck, the back tied together by some string where she had pulled the clasp until it snapped. She'd done it in a fit of fury, of hunger, of a fruitless attempt to throw off her actual chains. Now it mirrored his. She liked the way her emblem looked on his neck, embroidered colorfully in silk. She couldn't change the mix of disgust and want that ran through her when she looked at Utsuro, but he was certainly good with cloth.

Utsuro had succeeded in his task and earned the right to be her servant. Even if he hadn't understood her and murdered a noble bee. She knew how to make it work. She was clever and ruthless and everything the world had demanded she be to stay uncrushed by it. It was so, and so when she returned for paper and a pen, she also looked through the dusty drawers and pulled out one of her old handkerchiefs. She still remembered when they were kids, and Menou had handed her back a handkerchief very much like this, claiming that she'd dropped it. It could be the same one, for all she knew. 

She ignored her watering eyes. They soon dried, soon enough that she could look without shame to her new servant and hold the handkerchief out to him.

At least this way it wasn't only Sumeragi with her emblem at his side. As though he was her husband. The mere thought made her want to vomit. Watching Utsuro pinch the handkerchief delicately between his fingertips, eyes wide as if he was being blessed by a goddess... that didn't make her nauseous.

This was a start to her new life at her old home. Not a bad one, either, as far as things went.


End file.
